Solar system installers take a large guard band (or safety margin) to make sure the voltages don't cross the 600V or 1000V limits in the United States and the European Union, respectively. That limitation inhibits them from installing more solar panel modules, often referred to as “modules” or “panels,” in series to reduce the cost of combiner boxes or string inverters. When solar modules are connected in series or in mesh configurations, there can be a problem in which weaker modules not only produce less energy but also affect other modules' capabilities to deliver energy in the same string or wiring section.